Since the function of an electronic device increases, there should be ways to absorb vibration of the electronic device during the operation, since the vibration or inclined position of the device may affect the function ability thereof.
A seat structure is generally implemented in order to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantage. The seat structure can be an independent element or is coupled to the bottom of the assembly via a fastener bolt. It happens that the manufacturers of the assembly and the seat structure have no communication with each other so that the seat structure's manufacturer considers the structure design only in view of the available material to facilitate in the manufacturing process. In other words, one manufacturer will not consider its product is applied in combination with the other product.
There are techniques that couple the seat structure to an outer casing of the assembly to absorb vibration and to provide stability of the assembly. If we can utilize the resilient structure existing in the assembly for serving as the seat structure, the material and cost for constructing some elements in the seat structure can be economized in addition to providing resilient effect to the assembly. According to ROC Patent NO 00324538, a seat structure is coupled with the circular resilient structure of the assembly casing to achieve the object of minimizing the components in the seat structure. The preceding arrangement improves the overall resilient effect of the assembly.
The above-stated resilient structure includes an upwardly curved portion, which occupies a relatively large space in the assembly, thereby causing difficulty to design the assembly in thin and compact size. Moreover, in case the assembly encounters a relatively large impact, the resilient structure itself cannot absorb the impact, thereby tending to damage.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a seat structure that can eliminate the disadvantages encountered during use of the prior art ones.